What is that Noise?
by Carlisle'sPetiteDefenseur
Summary: Lily Potter is very annoyed when a strange beeping sound wakes her up and 10 AM. What could it be? OOC! -Oneshot-


**A/N: Just a random one shot I thought of writing because I felt like it. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not, and never will own Harry Potter.**

**Lily POV:**

I groaned as I woke up to an annoying beeping sound, what the hell was it?! My eyes opened slightly and I looked around my pale yellow room trying to figure out what type of item could make that noise.

_Beep!_

I huffed and got up, my brothers must have done this, its so obvious. I pulled a robe on around my pajamas and slipped on my slippers, running down the hall of the second floor to my brother James' room. I stomped in, not even knocking and glared at him, putting both hands on my hips and using my most stern look. He looked up at me with a 'what the fuck face' and I stuck out my tongue.

"What's wrong with you, brat?" he teased.

"First of all, James: I am not a brat. Second: What did you put in my room?"

"Lily." James said slowly. "I didn't put anything in your room."

I narrowed my eyes at him, my hands still on my hips. I was really frustrated now, he's probably lying to me. Everyone knows that I am the one in the house who likes to over sleep, and James and Albus do take advantage of that sometimes.

"Prove it." I challenged.

"How am I supposed to prove that?!"

"I don't know! Just prove it, James Sirius Potter! I know it was you."

"Hey Lily?" James asked with a smirk.

"Yes?"

"How about _you _prove that I did it."

I sighed and stomped out of his room, and back to my own. I heard the beeping again, and it was becoming more persistent. I tore all my blankets off my bed, hoping to find something that said 'Weasley Wizard Wheezes' on it. Nothing, nothing at all, and now I would have to completely make my bed later.

I wondered around my bedroom, trying to figure it out. Why must things be so difficult at…  
I glanced over to my clock. 10 AM.

_Beep!_

_Beep!_

_Beep!_

Then Albus walked into my room and stared at me, like I was completely off my rocker or something along the lines of that. Well I have news for my dopey 6th year brother… I am not off my rocker! I glared at him and grabbed the stuffed animal I've had since I was born and threw it at his head.

"Is someone grumpy?" he asked.

"Yes, I am grumpy because there is a loud beeping sound and I bet you or James did it."

"Yes, like we can put beeping sounds in a psychopaths head." Albus snorts.

"I am not a psychopath!"

"Tell that to the people at St. Mungos."

"I don't need to go to St. Mungos!"

"Then tell that to mum and dad."

"Mum and dad don't think I am insane!"

_Beep!_

I grab my pillow and start hitting it against my head, damn it! Albus snickered, and I rolled my eyes as I continued to smack my head.

"ARGH!"

"What's the problem, sister? I hear nothing."

Then the door opens and Hugo and Rose Weasley, my cousins, walk into the room. They both stare at me like I've gone nuts. Oh no.

"What's up with her?" Rose asked.

"I think she's gone off her rocker." Albus said smugly.

"I have not!"

"Then why do you claim there is some type of beeping noise that woke you up, and that it was James and I who did it?"

"There is a beeping noise that keeps on waking me up, and you and James did do it!"

Rose looked like she might be thinking of something, probably is, she got Aunt Hermione's smarts… which means that my cousin Rose Weasley is creepishly smart.

"There has to be something more to it, than Lily being a psychopath." Rose finally said.

"You're only saying that because you're a girl, Rose, and girls help other girls."

Rose smacked Albus, hard, and he winced.

"No, I am saying that because I am sure that Lily is sane!"

"Yea, even I think Lily is sane." Hugo said.

"Fine!" Albus said.

"Hey, did anyone see my cell phone? I left it here yesterday." Rose said.

"Cell phone? THAT'S PROBABLY WHAT HAS BEEN BEEPING!" I yelled.

"Lily, you're a class 'A' door knob."

"Shut up, and get out." I grumbled.

Rose rolled her eyes and found her cell phone, that had an almost dead battery. Then they all walked out of my room to leave me to get another hours sleep.

**A/N: Sorry, it is random but I was bored :(**


End file.
